


Bucky's Surprise

by Lolmemeies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Small Penis, This is very short, Twink Bucky, Twink Bucky Barnes, but we love those here, im sorry, love all the pp, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Now, he’d ordered plenty of things like this previously. This time was a bit different, he usually asked Steve before he bought something from adult websites, asking his opinion on what he was about to purchase. Not this time though, this one was going to be a surprise for his boyfriend.It was also the first time he ordered something from a women’s website.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Bucky's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBird1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird1917/gifts).



Bucky stared at the screen in front of him, his fingers hovering over the keys. 

Now, he’d ordered plenty of things like this previously. This time was a bit different, he usually asked Steve before he bought something from adult websites, asking his opinion on what he was about to purchase. Not this time though, this one was going to be a surprise for his boyfriend. 

It was also the first time he ordered something from a women’s website. 

When he buys lingerie, he buys them on the site for males because they’re made with room to put his equipment. Then again he’s not packing much to begin with. It’ll hold everything in place. Probably. 

He clicks the order button. 

Bucky kind of forgets about the order he placed, until Steve calls him into the living room, holed the small cardboard box. For a moment his stomach drops and he worries that Steve knows what it is, not that Steve would be mad! It would just ruin his little special treat. 

“Did you order something, doll?” Steve asks while he reads who the box is addressed too. “Is it a sex thing?” He looks up with a certain sparkle in his eyes. 

“Yeah I did, but it’s mine.” Bucky comes up and tries to reach for the box but Steve holds it out of reach. “You bought a sex thing?” The blond teases while Bucky’s mouth goes dry. 

“No!” The younger man whines trying to grab the box. “Maybe it’s a present for you, but I don’t think you deserve it if you won’t give me my shit!” Bucky pops up on his tiptoes in a last attempt to snatch the box before his boyfriend hands it to him. He lightly hits Steve in the pec with the box. 

“So you bought me a sex thing?” Steve’s got a cheeky grin as he looks at his lover. Bucky let’s out an exaggerated sigh. “Not everything is about sex, stop thinking with your cock.” He pouts. 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.” The larger man comes up behind Bucky wrapping his muscled arms around his smaller boyfriend. He nuzzles his face and beard into his boy's jaw, while he tries to squirm away. “Can I see what you bought baby boy? I promise I didn’t mean to upset you, I swear sweetheart.” He apologizes. 

“Later, but I’m hungry now.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. He loves the way the smooth material feels against his skin. The brunette might have underestimated how well they held his cock in, it barely did so. It stretches the fabric as it tries to contain his cock. 

He reaches behind himself to tie the bow in the back, then twists around in the mirror to look at himself, making sure he ties it properly. Bucky runs his fingers over the sheer fabric. He bites his lip at the thought of what Steve will do to him. His cocklet chubs up even more then. 

He slips on the fluffy white bathrobe before opening the door and steps out into the bedroom. Steve’s perched on the edge of the bed, watching bucky with keen eyes. “You look so good, sugar.” His younger darts out to swipe at his bottom lip. 

“Yeah well, I’m about to look a whole lot better for you in a minute.” Bucky unties the knot on his robe, letting it slide off his shoulders and fall into the floor. 

Steve’s eyes go wide when he sees what Bucky had put on for him. He’s in awe, his boy is just so fucking beautiful, especially when he wears soft pretty things. “Oh baby, fucking look at you.” He feels his dick swell where it’s trapped in his jeans. “Like a goddamn angel, honey.” 

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet!” Bucky giggles and at this point he’s close to a full erection, Steve’s praise urging him to get harder. The head was just barely peeking out of the material. 

He twirls around to show his back side to Steve, pulling up the hem a bit more. “You like em?” He asks, even though he already knows what the answer will be. Bucky hears Steve rise up off the bed, stalking towards him. 

_“Baby you’ve got no fucking idea.” ___

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
